This invention relates generally to an expansion linkage suitable for making fashion watchbands, bracelets and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved expansion linkage permitting nested decorative shells attached to the top links of an expansion linkage.
Expansion linkages are known of a general type represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,226 - issued June 28, 1971 to Rieth, wherein outer and inner rows of links are attached by U-shaped clips, the legs of the clips being resiliently biased against the walls of the generally rectangular links. This construction permits expansion of the linkage in a direction generally along the length of the linkage and contraction by the resiliently biased clips when tension on the linkage is relaxed. In order to decorate the outer row, shells of different metals, patterns and shapes are attached to the outer links.
Greater flexibility in design is possible if the shells can be manufactured so as to provide nested or offset sections along the length of the linkage. This permits construction of fashion watchbands and the like which disguise the underlying expansion linkage construction. However, the nested sections of the shells require extra space between expansion links.
Various means have been employed to provide the added spacing between links along the length of the linkage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,406 - issued Feb. 9, 1988 to Ripley discloses a construction in which the inner links are wider than the outer links so as to hold the outer links spaced apart from one another. This adds lateral spacing to provide for nesting of decorative top shells attached to the outer links. This construction requires links of two different widths.
It would be desirable to provide a standard expansion linkage which automatically provides spacing between links to allow for more flexibility in creating decorative top shells permitting simulation of link bracelets or interwoven designs of the links. It would also be desirable to provide an expansion linkage wherein outer and inner links have the same width.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention it to provide an improved expansion linkage suitable for fashion watchbands and the like which provides spacing for nested top shells.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved expansion linkage using links of the same width for inner and outer rows.